


Sungjong's Scandal (An INFINITE Fanfiction)

by ACE_0325



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACE_0325/pseuds/ACE_0325
Summary: This is a story about INFINITE's Lee Sungjong. A story in which Sungjong encounters a scandal that could change his life forever.





	1. June 15, 2009

As I walk to my "older brother's (hyung's)" car, I think about what I would want to do when I'm older. 'What about a chef? No, I'm not that great at cooking. What about an athlete of some kind? No, I may get really hurt doing that. What about an idol? Now that would be cool!' My thoughts are interrupted by Woohyun hyung calling out to me. "Hurry up! We're going to be late for try outs!" 'Try outs?' I thought, 'What try outs?' You see, I don't actually know why I was called by Sunggyu hyung this morning. He just said to be ready by 11:00 am & that Woohyun hyung would be coming to pick me up.

Oh! I guess I should introduce myself huh? My name is Lee Sungjong. I was born on September 3, 1993 in Gwangju City, South Korea. I now live in Seoul, South Korea with my younger brother Lee Seongyu. I moved to Seoul because my brother wanted to go to one of the fancy high schools in Seoul. My parents wouldn't let him come & live here alone, since he's only 13, so they made me come too. It actually turned out really well because at my high school, I got to meet my "older brothers (hyungs)". Their names are Kim Sunggyu, Jang Dongwoo, Nam Woohyun, Lee Howon (Hoya), Lee Sungyeol, & Kim Myungsoo (L). Now, back to reality.

'... Oh, there goes gravity. Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked. He's so mad, but he won't give up that easily. No! ...' "Sungjong! Snap out of it & get your butt in the car before I leave you!" yells Woohyun hyung. I run to his car & hop in the passenger seat. "Sorry about that hyung. Where are we going anyway?" I ask him. "You'll find out soon enough." Woohyun says with a smirk & a wink. We pull off into the busy street & go on our way.


	2. June 16, 2009

June 16, 2009 @ 9:15 pm

"Did they call yet hyung?" I ask Sunggyu. "No. They sadly haven't called us yet Sungjong." Sunggyu replies. "Ok."

June 16, 2009 @ 9:20 pm

"Did they call yet hyung?" I ask Woohyun. "No, Sungjong, they haven't called." Woohyun says. "Ok."

June 16, 2009 @ 9:25 pm

"Did they call yet hyung?" I ask Myungsoo. "Sungjong, I'm sorry, but for the last time..." Myungsoo's reply is cut off by a ring of the phone. "They're calling! They're calling!" I shout. "Sungjong. Calm down so I can answer the phone please." says Sunggyu. I make sure I'm quiet so that I can see if I can hear any of their conversation.

"Yes sir, ok sir, thank you sir." is Sunggyu's reply to the call. 'He sounds really sad & disappointed. I don't think we got in.' "Sunggyu, are you okay?" asks Woohyun. "Yeah, it's just that...", he takes a pause in his sentence, "WE GOT IN!! WE'RE NOW TRAINEES AT WOOLLIM ENTERTAINENT!!!!" Sunggyu shouts with an excited face while jumping up & down. "YEAH!!!!" we all shout & jump with him.

'I can't believe we got in! Wait, yes I can,we're really good at singing & dancing. Why wouldn't we get in? Why was I doubting it? I never should have doubted our potential.' "When do we go into practice Sunggyu?" asks Dongwoo. "We can go in tomorrow to meet our manager& to start practices. So, make sure you are on your best behavior tomorrow& wear something descent please. I don't want us to give off a bad impression." He answers. "Sir, yes, sir!" we reply in a fun, teasing tone."Now, go get some rest before tomorrow morning boys! We need to be there at1:00 pm, so we have all morning to pack our stuff to move into the dorm rooms."Sunggyu tells us.


	3. June 17, 2009

June 17, 2009 @ 1:02 pm

We just arrived at Woollim Entertainment and are now waiting for CEO Lee to come talk to us. Finally, he arrives & we stand to bow. "Hello CEO Lee." We say together as we bow. "Hello boys. You have made quite the impression on my staff & I. Come to my office so that we can discuss your contracts." He replies. We follow CEO Lee into his office & take a seat at the large round table in the middle of the room.

"Ok. Now, about your contracts. This may seem like we are jumping into things, but I would like you boys to move into the dorm rooms today & start practice within the next 2 days. Let me know if you have any complaints after you read over the full contract." CEO Lee tells us. I read over the contract & see something I'm not so sure about ... dropping out of school. My parents wouldn't want me to drop out of school, I also don't want to drop out. 'What am I going to do now? Should I tell him? Should I ask the rest of Infinite first? That seems like the best idea.' "CEO Lee, can I talk to my hyungs for a second?" I ask. "Sure, go ahead." he replies.

They all gather around me. "What's wrong Sungjong?" asks Dongwoo. "I just saw that if I accept this contract, I'll have to drop out of school. I only have 1 month left before I graduate. Can we just hold back on accepting until I graduate next month?" I probe. They seem to think this through & share some glances & eyebrow raises with each other. "Sure. That seems like a reasonable idea. Let's tell CEO Lee." Sunggyu replies.

"CEO Lee. We have a proposition for you. You see, Sungjong here, hasn't finished school yet & when he saw in your contract that he would have to drop out, he became concerned. I believe we have come to a conclusion though. Sungjong finishes school in one month, so could we just hold off on signing the contract until he graduates next month?" says Sunggyu. CEO Lee looks at me & sees the concern on my face. "That would be fine...," he says, "but make sure you come back here next month with that same attitude of yours. I like how you all think things through before you do anything. That shows real manliness."

We finally finish our meeting with the CEO & head back to the cars we came in.We still have to move into the dorms tonight though, so we go ahead & drive to where we will be staying for the next, however many years.


	4. July 20-21, 2009

July 20, 2009 @ 2:30 pm

It's been one month since we talked to CEO Lee & since we moved into the dorms of Woollim Entertainment. It's finally the day I've been waiting for...Graduation Day! In the next 2 ½ hours, I'll be preparing to graduate from high school. I know I'm young, but I'm really smart & ended up skipping some grades, so I can graduate at 16. 'I wonder what we will do when we join Woollim for real this time. Will we have a hard time? Will we debut soon or late? Will we have fans? Will we have sasaengs (mean/obsessive fans)? I hope we don't get any sasaengs.'

July 21, 2009 @ 1:04 pm

We're meeting with CEO Lee today to sign our contract & get started on training. We walk to his office & knock on his door. "Come in." we hear from behind the door. I open the door & step in so my other members can join me in the room. Once all of us are in the room, we bow to CEO Lee. "Please sit down boys. It's very good to see you all again. I hope you can actually start on your practices today." CEO Lee says with a smile & a small chuckle. We smile in response & nod our heads. We pick up our pens & sign on the dotted line.

"Very well boys! Now, if you would step down the hallway to the elevator & go down to floor 2. Once on floor 2, look for training room 6 on your right. That is your training room for the rest of your years here. Inside your training room is your manager, Lee Jungwook. He will take great care of you. You can start practice after you meet with him. It's a pleasure to be working with you, INFINITE, welcome to Woollim Entertainment." CEO Lee tells us. We stand & bow to him before stepping out of the room to follow his directions to our training room.

Once we make it to our training room, we walk inside only to be greeted with intense music. We walk in carefully & quietly to see what's happening. There's one guy dancing & another one controlling the music. They continue for about another minute or so before they stop & turn to us. We bow & say "Hello, we are Infinite. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of us." The guy who was dancing says "Hello. My name is Kim Dongmin, but you can call me Min. I'll be your choreographer & vocal teacher. The man to my right is your manager, Lee Jungwook. It's a pleasure to meet you too & to work with you." "Hello boys. As Dongmin said, I'm your manager, Lee Jungwook, but you can call me Manager J. I can't wait to work with you. I've heard many great things about each & every one of you. I hope we can get along & work hard. So, if you don't mind, should we get started on something?" Manager J says. So, we warm up & follow along with Min. I can already tell that we will have fun here.


	5. June 10, 2010 & April 10, 2015

June 10, 2010 @ 7:45 pm

It's been about a year since we signed the contract with Woollim. Tonight, we will be having our debut stage on M Countdown (TV program). The past year has been filled with many ups & downs, but we managed to come through it to today. I'm really excited for this moment. I can't wait to see how many we fans we have already from our teaser videos. I've heard that we have a lot. "INFINITE on in 5!" someone from backstage shouts. 'Well, I guess this is it huh? Showtime!'

April 10, 2015 @ 11:50 am

It's almost our 5th anniversary from our debut. Only a couple more months. The staff has been really quiet around me lately though. 'I wonder if I did something wrong & never realized it.' I see one of the stylist noonas (older sisters) & walk up to her. "Excuse me, noona, but why is everyone so quiet around me now? Did I do something wrong?" I ask her. "Oh, no, you didn't do anything wrong. Do you not know about the articles?" she asks. 'Articles? What articles?' I guess my face seems really confused because she says "Here, let me show you." She pulls up the article on her phone & hands it to me.

After I read the headline, I stare blankly at the screen in front of me. The title reads "INFINITE's Sungjong is Gay?" After I break out of my trance, I scroll down to read the article. "Sungjong is from a famous boy group known for their synchronized choreography. The fans had suspected him to be gay or transgender, but it was forgotten because his celebrity career went well for a long time. But, he eventually came out as gay to his group members. Surprisingly, the members & staff had already suspected him to be gay since he was a trainee, due to his obvious behavior, so they weren't much surprised." 'I never did or said anything about this. Why is this person assuming things? Who wrote this anyway?' I look at the author & it says "By Lee Hee Chan".

"Whois this 'Lee Hee Chan' person & where can I find them?" I ask the stylist noona as I hand her her phone back. "He is a paparazzi. He writes many things about idols, even if they aren't true." She tells me. "Thank you!" I say as I run away to find my hyungs. I find them & run up to them. "Hyungs! Hyungs!You'll never believe what I just found out." I say as I try to catch my breath."So did we." they say as they step aside to reveal CEO Lee sitting in a chair."Hyungs. Why is CEO Lee sitting in a chair out here?" I ask. "You know that article about you by Lee Hee Chan? Well, CEO Lee told him to write it." Sunggyu replies.


	6. April 10-11, 2015

April 10, 2015 @ 2:00 pm

"We need to make a plan." I say. Right now, INFINITE & I are in one of Woollim's meeting rooms. We are trying to make a plan to get back at Lee Hee Chan & CEO Lee. 'I know we could just tell the police, but what good would that do. Oh! I have an idea!' "What about we tell the Board of Directors? I bet they could help us!" I ask. "That's a really good idea Sungjong! When is the next Board of Directors meeting?" responds Dongwoo. "I think the next meeting is tomorrow morning." I tell him. "Alright, so, we'll be at the meeting at 10:00 am to tell the Board of Directors about CEO Lee. Get some well needed sleep tonight so we can have all our energy for the meeting." says Sunggyu.

April 11, 2015 @ 10:00 am

"This is it guys. It's time to tell the Board. I hope they take this well." Says Myungsoo. We walk into the Board Meeting in our suits we prepared just for this. I must say, we look pretty fly. When we walk through the doors, all eyes turn our direction. They look at us in bewilderment before someone asks "What are you doing in here?" "Well, we're here to talk to you about CEO Lee & what he has done to our member, Sungjong. I know you may not want to hear from an idol group, but we can't just sit back & let this go." Sunggyu tells everyone. 'Well worded hyung, well worded.'

"I know it may seem like the CEO of this company, Lee Jung-yeop, is doing many great things," Sunggyu gets many nods at that, "but he has done something to our member that we can't just overlook. You know that article that came out, that was written by Lee Hee Chan, about INFINITE's Lee Sungjong? Well, CEO Lee paid Lee Hee Chan to write that article about Sungjong because CEO Lee thought Sungjong was getting cocky & trying to be better than everyone else, so he wanted to teach him a lesson. Even if he wanted to teach Sungjong a lesson, that is not the right way to do it. He could have just confronted Sungjong, but instead, he chose to take the cowardly way out & have someone write a very false article about him. We, INFINITE, have come to you today to see if you could do anything to solve our problem. We ask for your cooperation in this matter because we don't want this to get any farther out of hand. Thank you."

Everyone in the meeting room looks around & nods. 'They've come to a decision. I hope they'll help me.' "INFINITE," someone starts off, "we would be glad to help you with this. What did you suppose we do or would you like us to give you our idea?" "We didn't really have anything in mind. Please give us your idea." I tell them.


	7. April 20-22, 2015

April 20, 2015 @ 1:30 pm

'Today's the day. The day that we execute the Board of Director's plan. I am really looking forward to this. Time to expose him & Lee Hee Chan.'

April 20, 2015 @ 2:00 pm

"This just in. The CEO of Woollim Entertainment, Lee Jung-yeop, & paparazzi, Lee Hee Chan, have been arrested for libel. CEO Lee paid Mr. Lee to write a false news story about INFINITE's Lee Sungjong. The Board of Directors & INFINITE are suing them both & they are sentenced to 5+ years of prison. We will let you know more about this story when we find out some more information. Thank you."

I sit in sit in silence as I watch the news channel report about what we did. I guess you know what the Board of Directors plan was now. They tipped off the police & CEO Lee & Lee Hee Chan were arrested. I'm really glad that this is all over now. Even the news article about me was taken down. I hope people will forget about this soon.

April 22, 2015 @ 6:00 pm

We were just told by the Board of Directors that Woollim Entertainment will be merging with SM Entertainment Company, one of the top 3 entertainment companies in South Korea. Woollim will now be called Woollim Entertainment Co., Ltd.INFINITE can even stay under Woollim & continue promoting as usual. CEO Lee & Lee Hee Chan's trials are now over & they will be put in prison for about 6 years. I am happy that everything was solved & INFINITE can still promote, even if we move under a new company.


	8. July 16, 2015; September 9, 2016; & December 20, 2016

July 16, 2015 @ 7:30 pm

It's our last concert for this album before we go back in the studio to start on our 6th mini album. Everything has gone back to normal since "they" were put in jail. All our fans still support INFINITE & they even sympathized with me because of the scandal. We didn't gain any sasaengs either. I'm really looking forward to our next album. I can't wait to see what we can put out & to see if we gain any more fans after it. "INFINITE on in 10!" shouts someone from backstage. 'Well, looks like this is it. Let's rock it!'

September 19, 2016 @ 3:15 pm

We just came out with our new album today. It's called INFINITE ONLY. The title track is called "The Eye". It's about my scandal. Some of the lyrics are "It's all over, I forgot it all. Finally, I've erased you. It was so long, it was so hard, but I'm saying goodbye to this breakup. It has all ended, it has all stopped. Finally, light is coming down. The stormy rain and wind has finally stopped but your memories wrap around me again." It is a really great album & I'm really excited to promote it. I just hope nothing bad happens this time.

December 20, 2016 @ 8:00 pm

Tonight is our last concert to promote INFINITE ONLY. After this concert, we get a long 3-month break celebrating our 6 years of little to no breaks. We actually get to have time with our families again. We even get to spend Christmas with them. Even though I miss my family, I think I'll still miss INFINITE because this will be our first Christmas in 6 years that we haven't spent with each other. I need to make sure I give INFINITE their presents before we leave for our family's houses.

"Sungjong! Why so down? This is our last concert before our 3-month break. Shouldn't you be happy?" asks Sungyeol. I look at him & the rest of INFINITE & start to tear up. "Oh! Sungjong! It's okay, please don't cry." says Myungsoo. I smile, with tears in my eyes & say "I'll just miss you all, that's it. I've grown even closer to each & every one of you these past years & I don't think I'm ready to separate from you. Just so you know, I love you all & thank you for supporting me & helping me through all my tough times." Everyone tears up at my comment & Sunggyu tells me that "Everything will be okay. You'll get to see your parents & your brother, who you haven't seen in a while. Plus, we can even get together on Christmas & other times so that you won't be lonely. Trust me when I say this Sungjong, we love you & will support you no matter what happens & we'll always be there for you."

'And that everyone, is the story of me, Lee Sungjong of INFINITE. I hope you'll stick around to see what INFINITE & I do next!'


End file.
